1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gray-water reclamation systems and more particularly pertains to a new gray-water recycling system for reclaiming gray-water for use in toilets and lawn care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gray-water reclamation systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, gray-water reclamation systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,493; U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,766; U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,279; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,657; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,218; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,857.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gray-water recycling system. The inventive device includes a reservoir, which is adapted to treat gray-water. The reservoir has an intake pipe, an outlet pipe and an overflow pipe. An inlet supplies gray-water to the reservoir. The inlet is fluidly coupled to the intake pipe. A filtering means filters the gray-water. The filtering means is fluidly coupled to the outlet pipe. The gray-water is filtered through the filter such that the filtered water is defined as processed gray-water. A pumping means draws the gray-water through the filtering means. The pumping means is fluidly coupled to the filtering means by a pipe. A first valve controls flow of the processed gray-water from the pumping means. The first valve has a first end, a second end and middle section. The first end is fluidly coupled to the pumping means by a pipe. The second end is fluidly coupled to a fresh water inlet. A middle section of the first valve is fluidly coupled to a processed gray-water outlet. The first valve is adapted to open the fresh water if the water pressure from the processed gray-water falls.
In these respects, the gray-water recycling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reclaiming gray-water for use in toilets and lawn care.